gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Multiplayer (GTA1)
thumb|320px|Początek sesji gry wieloosobowej w trybie Deathmatch Po raz pierwszy w serii Grand Theft Auto tryb rozgrywki wieloosobowej pojawił się już w pierwszej części cyklu - Grand Theft Auto. Pozwalał on na grę od dwóch do czterech graczy jednocześnie w jednym z dwóch trybów rozgrywki: Cannonball oraz Deathmatch. Gra wieloosobowa jest dostępna tylko w wersjach gry na systemy DOS oraz Windows. Ze względu na zastosowany identyczny silnik gry, tryb multiplayer działa bardzo podobnie w Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 oraz w Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961. Uruchamianie gry wieloosobowej Aby rozpocząć rozgrywkę w trybie wieloosobowym, należy uruchomić grę i wybrać opcję Utwórz grę (jeśli jesteśmy hostem) lub Dołącz do gry (jeśli dołączamy do utworzonej już gry). Utwórz grę Jeżeli jesteśmy gospodarzem gry, wybieramy tę opcję. Następnie dokonujemy wyboru postaci, którą chcemy zagrać oraz wpisujemy swoją nazwę gracza (podobnie, jak w przypadku rozgrywki jednoosobowej). Później, wybieramy tryb rozgrywki i miasto, w którym chcemy uruchomić grę (dostępne są trzy różne tryby Deathmatch, po jednym na miasto i dziewięć różnych wyścigów Cannonball, po trzy na miasto) i w przypadku trybu Deathmatch, konfigurujemy rozgrywkę. W następnym oknie wybieramy tryb połączenia, następnie wpisujemy nazwę sesji (maksymalnie 15 znaków), konfigurujemy połączenie i czekamy na gości. Jeżeli łączymy się przez modem lub kabel szeregowy, gra rozpocznie się automatycznie po dołączeniu do niej gracza; jeżeli wybraliśmy połączenie przez protokół IPX lub TCP/IP, gra rozpoczyna się automatycznie po dołączeniu trójki graczy lub po dołączeniu minimalnie jednego gracza po wciśnięciu klawisza . Dołącz do gry Jeżeli jesteśmy gościem, wybieramy tę opcję, po czym dokonujemy wyboru postaci, którą chcemy zagrać oraz wpisujemy swoją nazwę gracza. Następnie wybieramy tryb połączenia, w którym została utworzona sesja. Jeżeli wszystko się powiedzie, w oknie pokaże się utworzona przez gospodarza sesja. Dołączamy do niej, wciskając . Tryby połączenia thumb|320px|Moment przez rozpoczęciem rozgrywki ze strony gospodarza (po lewej) i gościa (po prawej) Gra oferuje kilka różnych trybów połączenia, dostosowanych do liczby graczy oraz warunków i typu sieci, przez którą chcą połączyć się gracze. Tryb połączenia wybiera się w zależności od wersji gry: w wersji DOS w opcjach gry przed jej uruchomieniem, a w wersji Windows po wyborze strony połączenia (gospodarz lub gość). W wersji gry na DOS dostępne są trzy pierwsze tryby rozgrywki; czwarty dostępny jest w wersji Windows. Połączenie przez kabel szeregowy W tym trybie dwaj gracze łączą swoje komputery kablem szeregowym. Konfiguracja połączenia polega głównie na wyborze odpowiedniego portu COM. Połączenie przez modem W tym trybie dwaj gracze łączą się przez modem telefoniczny. Podczas konfiguracji należy wybrać numer telefonu oraz odpowiedni port COM. Połączenie przez protokół IPX Jeden z dwóch trybów, pozwalających na grę więcej niż dwóch graczy. Konfiguracja polega na wybraniu odpowiedniego portu, przez który gra będzie się komunikować z innymi. Połączenie przez protokół TCP/IP Tryb ten pozwala na rozgrywkę przez sieć Internet oraz przez LAN maksymalnie czterech graczy. Gospodarz nie musi konfigurować połączenia, goście muszą wpisać adres IP gospodarza (jeżeli grają przez Internet) lub pozostawić puste pole do wyszukania sesji (w sieci lokalnej). Wymagania dla graczy Aby nawiązanie połączenia i późniejsza gra przebiegały bezproblemowo, należy stosować się do poniższych reguł: *stosować w miarę możliwości te same wersje systemu operacyjnego Windows; różne wersje mogą powodować (a w przypadku niektórych Windowsów powodują) desynchronizację gry. *korzystać z tych samych wersji gry; mimo, że we wszystkich wersjach gry (Windows, DOS 8-bit, DOS 24-bit, DOS 3Dfx) możliwe jest włączenie trybu multiplayer, próba połączenia dwóch różnych wersji zakończy się niepowodzeniem. *jeżeli połączenie nie działa, należy upewnić się, że w protokole TCP/UDP są odblokowane porty 2300-2400 oraz 47624. Tryby rozgrywki Cechy wspólne trybów Przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywki w trybie wieloosobowym, każdemu graczowi automatycznie przyporządkowany jest kolor - gospodarz zawsze jest żółty. W zależności od kolejności dołączania do rozgrywki, gracze mają kolory zielony, czerwony i błękitny. Podczas gry, z oczywistych powodów wyłączone są funkcje pauzy ( ) oraz wyłączenia ogranicznika klatek ( ). Aby ułatwić komunikację między graczami, wprowadzony jest system komunikacji za pomocą wiadomości na pagerach. Żeby wysłać wiadomość, należy wcisnąć jeden z przycisków od do i zatwierdzić ją klawiszem . Wciśnięcie klawisza F1 wyśle wiadomość do innego gracza według schematu: Jeżeli w rozgrywce biorą udział dwaj gracze, klawisze - wysyłają wiadomość do drugiego gracza. Podczas rozgrywki w obu trybach wyłączona jest całkowicie policja. Za zabicie innego gracza podczas dowolnego trybu, gracz otrzymuje normalną stawkę pieniężną pomnożoną przez 100 (np. za zastrzelenie otrzymuje $20 000). Po zakończeniu gry w którymkolwiek z trybów pojawia się ekran statystyk, na którym wyświetlona jest liczba zabójstw i punktów (w trybie Deathmatch) lub ogólny czas wyścigu (w trybie Cannonball). Plik:Multiplayer (GTA1 - 2).png|Ekran statystyk po trybie Deathmatch… Plik:Multiplayer (GTA1 - 3).png|…i po trybie Cannonball. Deathmatch thumb|320px|Gra w trybie Deathmatch Tryb Deathmatch w tej grze ma dwa rodzaje, w zależności od których kładzie się nacisk na inny aspekt gry. *'Zabójstwa' - w tym rodzaju Deathmatchu wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy zdobędzie określoną ilość fragów (tzn. zabójstw innych graczy). Domyślnie, gra toczy się do momentu w którym ktoś zdobędzie 10 fragów. *'Wynik' - w tym rodzaju Deathmatchu wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy zdobędzie określoną ilość punktów. Mniejsze, choć wciąż duże znaczenie ma zabijanie innych graczy, jednak rozgrywkę można wygrać również innymi sposobami. Rodzaj Deathmatchu wybiera się przed jego rozpoczęciem, można również ustalić dokładnie do ilu zabójstw/do jakiego wyniku toczyła się będzie gra. Podczas Deathmatchu, inni gracze są oznaczeni na mapie strzałkami w odpowiadającym im kolorach. Za zabicie innego gracza otrzymujemy +1 frag, za samobójstwo -1, zaś za śmierć przypadkową punkty nie są ani dodawane, ani odejmowane. Każdy z graczy rozpoczyna grę w innym miejscu, a na ulicy przed nim zaparkowany jest samochód. Po mapie podczas gry rozrzucone są bronie. Odnawiają się po chwili od ich zebrania. Rozgrywka kończy się automatycznie wtedy, kiedy któryś z graczy spełni wymagania ustalone przez jej rozpoczęciem (określoną ilość zabójstw/punktów) lub gdy wszyscy uczestnicy rozłączą się. Po rozłączeniu się któregoś z graczy zmienia się on w zwykłego przechodnia. Lista map Deathmatch Grand Theft Auto * Deathmatch (Liberty City) * Deathmatch (San Andreas) * Deathmatch (Vice City) Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 * Pojedynek (Londyn) Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 * Deathmatch (Manchester) Cannonball thumb|320px|Gra w trybie Cannonball Tryb Cannonball (w London, 1969 przetłumaczono go jako Wyścig armatniej kuli) w grze jest niczym innym, jak swego rodzaju wyścigiem. Gracze rozpoczynają go na ulicy przy kilku zaparkowanych samochodach. Wyścig składa się z kilku punktów kontrolnych, do których trzeba dotrzeć po kolei. Aby wygrać, trzeba to zrobić najszybciej ze wszystkich uczestników. Punkty kontrolne można zaliczać w dowolny sposób: w pojeździe lub pieszo (w kilku przypadkach check-pointy da się zaliczyć jedynie pieszo). Tak samo jak w przypadku trybu Deathmatch, po mieście rozrzucone są bronie, których można używać do eliminowania innych graczy z rozgrywki. Odnawiają się one po chwili od ich zebrania. Jeśli gracz zginie, normalnie pojawi się pod najbliższym szpitalem. Gracze nie mają możliwości kontrolowania swojego aktualnego czasu wyścigu: zostaje on pokazany dopiero na ekranie statystyk. W Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 tryb ten jest niedostępny; zagrać można tylko w Deathmatch. Lista wyścigów Cannonball Grand Theft Auto * Cannonball I (Liberty City) * Cannonball II (Liberty City) * Cannonball III (Liberty City) * Cannonball I (San Andreas) * Cannonball II (San Andreas) * Cannonball III (San Andreas) * Cannonball I (Vice City) * Cannonball II (Vice City) * Cannonball III (Vice City) Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 * Wyścig armatniej kuli 1 (Londyn) * Wyścig armatniej kuli 2 (Londyn) * Wyścig armatniej kuli 3 (Londyn) Ciekawostki * Wyścig Cannonball II w San Andreas powinien kończyć się w południowo-wschodnim Telephone Hill, jednakże na skutek błędu w kodzie gry (we współrzędnych przedostatniego punktu zamiast przecinka znajduje się kropka''gtadata/MISSION.INI'' 14 (57,124.4) MIDPOINT_MULTI 23 2) kończy się już na ostatnim checkpoincie. Kategoria:Multiplayer w Grand Theft Auto I Kategoria:Multiplayer w Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 Kategoria:Multiplayer w Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961